


Black Diamond

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Skiing, Stubborn Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Inuyasha wants to go skiing. Kagome wants to stay at the lodge, read her book, and drink hot chocolate. When Inuyasha finally convinces her to hit the slopes, things don't go as planned, and Inuyasha and Kagome deal with the implications...together.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> For the wonderful [kalcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia). Happiest of birthdays to you, my friend!! I am so, so lucky to know you and to have the opportunity to collaborate with you. I hope your birthday is as amazing as you are!
> 
> I am so excited to bring you the first chapter of Black Diamond! Check out the Spotify playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7G57R93844dLx6H9dXtk0F?si=EznqPf3XS0ulv9HwmnxboQ) to help get you in the mood for hitting the slopes!
> 
> Thank you to [gribedli](https://gribed-li.tumblr.com/) and [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild) for your careful read of this story!

Kagome Higurashi was snuggled down in her biggest, comfiest, warmest down blanket: navy blue flannel on one side, soft gray fleece on the other. The chair she had chosen was huge, and also super-soft; she was able to completely curl up in it without feeling cramped. In her hands was the new N.K. Jemisin book, and next to her, on the end table, was a huge mug of steaming hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and marshmallows. She had chosen the chair closest to the fire, so that she would stay nice and warm all day—because when she looked outside, and saw all the snow, it made her scowl and shiver.

Coming on a ski trip to Winter Park had _not_ been Kagome's idea. As Treasurer of the Gaming Club, it was her job to keep track of the budget, help plan activities, and make arrangements for the club’s yearly bonding excursion. This year, the executive committee of the club had voted— _almost_ unanimously—to go on a skiing trip. Kagome had been the lone holdout, citing how dangerous skiing was, how dangerous the _cold_ was, how mixing alcohol and skiing was a bad idea...the list went on and on. But the president of the club, Kōga Hayashi, argued that skiing was an _excellent_ way to build bonds among the club, as they would all be on the slopes together, all day long, and they would get to hang out together at night at the bonfire or (even better, in Kōga’s opinion) the hot tubs. 

Then, Kagome had rolled her eyes, but she’d ultimately been outvoted, and so had begun the research into finding the best place for the club to take their trip. Although Kōga had wanted them to go to Breckenridge, Kagome ultimately suggested Winter Park; it was a little less touristy than Breckenridge, and there was a giant hotel right at the base of one of the mountains. That would make it easy for the club to get to the slopes, and for those who had gear, they wouldn’t have to carry it that far. Kōga agreed, and so he and Kagome had made arrangements for the trip, Kagome doing it despite her own desires. 

So now, here she was, bright and early in the morning, ready to spend the day in front of the fireplace, devouring a good book, and doing absolutely nothing. The rest of the club could do what they wanted, she decided. She was perfectly happy to stay right where she was: in front of the fire, and within easy walking distance to the coffee shop, so she could have hot chocolate refills all day. 

Kagome had just settled into her seat and opened her book when she heard a surge in voices coming from the elevators. She rolled her eyes; she knew exactly who it was making that sound. 

Her club had just come down from their rooms, all their equipment clanging and banging, and their voices ringing through the hotel’s great hall. She lowered her head and raised her book, hoping that no one would notice her.

“Hey, Kagome!” Sango’s voice pierced the air and hit Kagome with a whoosh. 

Kagome sighed. She couldn’t _not_ say hello to her roommate and best friend. “Hey, Sango,” she said with a smile. “Hey, everyone.”

Some of the other students waved at her and left the great hall so they could get to the slopes as soon as possible. Sango stopped to chat with Kagome, though, and along with her, several others stopped, too: Miroku, Sango’s boyfriend; Kōga, the club president; and Inuyasha, Miroku’s best friend, resident hottie, and way out of Kagome’s league.

“You sure you don’t want to come on the slopes with us today, Kagome?” Sango asked. “You can take lessons, you know.”

Kagome scoffed. “Please, Sango. You know how uncoordinated I am, right? You think I would last two seconds out there? No way.” She held up her book. “It’s me and N.K. Jemisin today. I’ll be fine. You go have fun.”

Kōga frowned. “You put this whole trip together, Kagome, and you’re not even going to enjoy it? That’s pretty sad.”

“I _am_ enjoying myself, Kōga,” Kagome retorted. “Just because I don’t ski doesn’t mean I can’t be perfectly fine here, by myself.”

Kōga laughed. “Fine, Kagome,” he said, flashing his huge white smile at her. He was a wolf demon, and his fangs were practically dripping with the anticipation of hitting the slopes. “See ya around; I gotta catch up to Ayame.” He adjusted his equipment, and took off after his girlfriend and the rest of the club.

“I guess we’ll see you too, Kagome,” Sango said.

“Ya sure you don’t wanna come with us?” Inuyasha said suddenly.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango gaped at him; Inuyasha _rarely_ spoke, and when it did, he usually didn’t have very nice things to say. He and Miroku had been friends since childhood, and Miroku swore up and down that Inuyasha’s bad attitude was more closely related to all the bullying he’d faced as a kid for being a half-demon. Miroku had once told Sango, who had of course told Kagome, that Inuyasha once had a girlfriend, that it didn’t work out, and he’d been surly and grouchy ever since. But Miroku always said Inuyasha wasn’t a bad guy, and however much of a pervert Miroku could be, he wasn’t a liar, and Kagome believed him. 

Her eyes traveled up and down Inuyasha’s form. Even under all the ski gear, he was gorgeous. His long silver hair was tied back in a braid, to keep it from flying around when he was skiing. His goggles were perched on his forehead, right in front of his adorable, white, fluffy dogs ears—the markers of his dog demon half. His thick, black and red ski jacket was zipped; he carried his ski boots and skis over one shoulder; his gloves dangled from his other hand. His tall frame loomed over her, but not in a threatening way; instead, his golden eyes looked down at her, soft, concerned. “You—you shouldn’t be here alone all day,” he said, shifting his gaze away from her uneasily. “It—you—you need to have someone with you.”

Kagome smiled softly. “That’s kind of you to say, Inuyasha,” she replied. “I’ll really be here fine all by myself. My family skis; we go to Breckenridge sometimes. And I snowshoe, but I don’t ski. And since there’s no one here who will snowshoe with me…” 

_Ask him! Ask him!_

But when she saw the others, looking at Inuyasha impatiently, she knew that her moment had already passed.

Inuyasha saw Kagome’s big gray eyes fall; he detected her scent shift from something calm and quiet to something sad and ashamed. He cleared his throat nervously; why was her scent shifting? Was it because of him? Because of something he said—or _didn’t_ say? 

_Fuck_. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“Come on,” he said roughly to Miroku and Sango, “let’s go.” He turned back to Kagome. “See ya around, I guess.”

“Wait, Inuyasha,” Kagome said suddenly. He stopped and turned to face her, one dark eyebrow raised. “Thanks for trying to look out for me,” she said quietly. And her scent shifted again, from sadness, to a tinge of happiness.

He smiled in spite of himself. “Don’t get in any trouble while we’re gone, okay?” he said in a much softer tone than he’d ever used with _anyone_.

“Yeah,” Sango said briskly, adjusting her skis to her other hand. “Text me if you need anything, okay? I’ll come back if you need me to.”

Kagome shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Sango, but thanks.” She looked at Miroku. “Please take care of her, okay?”

Miroku nodded, but Sango rolled her eyes. “How long have I been skiing, Kagome?” Sango asked her. “I’m gonna be fine, okay?”

“I know.” Kagome knew this. She did. She knew Sango was an experienced skier, and so was Miroku, and so was Inuyasha. They would all be fine. She just couldn’t help but be worried. Maybe it was because she’d never strapped on a pair of skis, but she always felt like something would happen to her if she did. And, by extension, something could happen to any of her friends?

“We gotta go,” Inuyasha said suddenly. He looked at Kagome expectantly.

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” she said, shifting back into her big cozy chair and eyeing him defiantly.

He grunted, then stalked off, Sango and Miroku hurrying after him.

Kagome opened her book, and started to read, but found that she couldn’t get into it the way that she was hoping. Instead, her mind kept returning to blazing amber eyes, to twitchy puppy ears, to muscled arms that carried skis as though they weighed nothing. She took a big sip of her hot chocolate, allowing the marshmallows to dissolve in her mouth. She sighed, and stared into the fire.

Yup. Coming on this trip was a _huge_ mistake.

* * *

“So what are ya gonna start with today, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked as the three of them got off the ski lift. 

“There’s a double-black diamond on the other side of this ridge,” Inuyasha said. “I’m heading there.”

“Jeez,” Miroku said, “go big or go home, huh?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “It’s just a warmup,” he said. “Kōga wants to race later. I need to be ready.”

“You two are _terrible_ ,” Sango admonished him. “That’s how someone could get hurt.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha retorted. “We’re demons. A little snow can’t hurt us.”

“No,” Miroku pointed out, “but falling off a cliff, or getting caught in an avalanche, could.”

“Where the fuck do you think we are?” Inuyasha exclaimed. “The Himalayas? I’ll be fine.” He looked in the direction of the black diamond trail. “I’ll see you two on the bunny trail. Later.” And he skied off in the direction of the trail he was looking for.

Sango sighed. “Remind me again why you’re friends with him?” she asked wearily.

“Because he’s a literal puppy dog, my dear Sango,” said Miroku. “He’s loyal, and protective. When you’re on his good side, you’re really on his good side. He will fight to the death for you. And I mean...he really will.”

“I just wish he wasn’t always such an ass,” Sango muttered.

“He’s not,” Miroku assured her. “Just with people he doesn’t like.”

Sango’s death glare told Miroku everything he needed to know, and he skied away from her quickly before she could hit him with her pole.

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the top of the trail of the double-black diamond, his braid gently blowing in the breeze. He looked down the mountain, mapping out his path, identifying the moguls, the incline of the trail...everything he needed to know to take this slope, and take it hard.

Yes, this was his first run of the day, but he’d been skiing since he was a kid, and his demon instincts were screaming at him to possess the mountain: to own it, control it, show it who was boss.

And that was Inuyasha Taisho, half-demon, fucking badass amazing skier.

As Inuyasha took in the vista around him—the vast expanse of white, the mountains in the distance, so high they were eclipsed by clouds—he couldn’t help but shiver. 

He loved being this high up. He loved the rush of pushing off, of careening down a mountain at breakneck speed, of contorting his body to match the way the slope took him, the twisting and turning as he jumped over the moguls, the spray of the snow as he shifted on the edges of his skis. 

But while he loved it, he also found that he wished he wasn’t alone.

He wished that someone—that _Kagome Higurashi_ —was there to enjoy this view with him. 

He growled and ground his poles into the snow without thinking. When Miroku had told him the executive board had voted they would be going on a ski trip this year, Inuyasha had been elated. Partially because he fucking loved to ski, but also because he was totally fucking in love with the club treasurer, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was on the edge of his friend circle; she was roommates with Sango, who was Miroku’s girlfriend. And while he and Miroku had been ride-or-die since they were seven years old, Miroku had only been dating Sango for six months or so. They were just getting to the place where they felt comfortable hanging around with each other’s friends, and Inuyasha had only met Kagome once or twice. Their school was not small, and Inuyasha lived in an apartment off campus by himself. He’d tried the roommate thing for two years, and it had gone spectacularly bad. He and Miroku had actually tried to room together sophomore year, and it was so bad Inuyasha moved out and into his own place about halfway through the year. He and Miroku agreed: it was better for them to stay friends, and _not_ live together.

So even though he and Miroku were such good friends, he’d only met Sango a couple of times, since Inuyasha had stopped hanging out so much on campus once he got his own place. She seemed fine—a little rough around the edges, but so was he, and Miroku seemed to have a knack for taming gruff personalities. But it wasn’t Sango who stuck in his mind.

It was Kagome Higurashi.

Miroku and Sango had dragged him to an off-campus party about a month before. He had gone, begrudgingly, and against his better judgment. He would have much rather sat at home, playing _Among Us_ , ordering some pizza, maybe chatting with his gaming buddies. That’s how he preferred to spend a Friday night.

Not crammed into some tiny apartment with way too many people, with too much booze, and with music that was _way_ too loud for his sensitive demon hearing. 

And _then_ Sango and Miroku left him the fuck alone. They said that they were going to get drinks, but five minutes, then ten, had ticked by. Then fifteen. And just as Inuyasha was about to start tearing apart the entire apartment looking for them, a scent had filled his nose.

Vanilla and cherry blossoms had invaded his senses; the scent was all around him, calling to him, gently, provocatively. If he hadn’t been in public, he would have lifted his nose to the air and started sniffing. (Which he still tried to do subtly.) He turned his head in the direction of the smell, until he saw her. 

She was tiny, maybe five foot two at most, and curvy: her tits and ass made a gorgeous S-curve, and he was immediately thinking of the ways that he could fit her form around his. Her hair was long, and thick, and dark, and it tousled down her back in light waves. He could only see her from the side, and her head was turned, so he moved himself around the room, trying to find a way to see her face. When he finally got to an angle where he had a full view of her body, his mouth hung open; he still swore his tongue had fallen out of his mouth and he was drooling. 

She had a lovely, heart-shaped face; her large gray eyes were framed by long lashes. Her nose was adorable, like a button, slightly squished. She had full lips that were a deep rosy color and curled upwards cutely when she smiled. He may have whined at how beautiful she was; he couldn't help it.

She was talking to a wolf demon; Inuyasha knew his name was Kōga, and he was an ass. He acted like he owned everything; his dad _did_ own everything; and he and Inuyasha were friendly rivals, at best. At worst, they hated each other’s guts.

So when he saw _Kōga_ , of all people, talking to this beautiful, delicate flower, he knew he had to intervene. 

But when he got close, he could hear Kagome’s voice, answering Kōga in low tones. He heard her mention something about the Gaming Club, and the money for the ski trip, and how the student governing board was giving her a hard time about the money. And he relaxed. He wasn’t in the Gaming Club—even though he was a gamer, he found organized clubs around games lame—he knew that Kōga was the president, and from the sounds of it, this girl was the treasurer. 

A low growl had escaped his throat. He didn’t Kōga talking to her anymore _at all_.

“Easy there, Inuyasha,” said Miroku, coming up behind him and clapping him on the shoulder. “Are you interested in her?” When Inuyasha just grunted, Miroku laughed. “I’ll introduce you, anyway.”

And he did. Inuyasha was so busy staring at her face that he almost forgot her name; when she held out her hand for him to shake it, and he did, he about fell over from the softness of her skin, the gentle squeeze she gave his fingers, the playfulness in her gray eyes. 

Everything about her drew him to her: her eyes, her scent, the soft lilt to her voice, the way she squeezed his hand and then rubbed her thumb against his palm…

Right in that moment, Inuyasha knew. He had to ask her out; he had to pursue something with her. His first step was joining the Gaming Club, so he could attend their meetings regularly; he wanted to get to know her more—learn more about her likes and dislikes, who she was as a person—not just as a beautiful, sexy girl. 

He started going to their weekly meetings; they were mostly gaming nights, but he enjoyed being near her, watching her play (usually Animal Crossing), and trying to talk with her. She was almost always in conversation with the stupid fucking wolf, though, and Inuyasha often spent the meetings sulking behind his headset.

Then Miroku told him the club was going to Winter Park, and did he want to go? To which the answer was _of fucking course_ , but now that they were there, he’d barely talked to her, and she was down at the lodge, reading a book, while he was up here, free and easy, looking down in the world.

Inuyasha growled and pulled down his goggles. He set his poles and bent his knees, then pushed off and started down the mountain, turning his body and the edges of his skis gracefully to read the terrain of the mountain. He grinned as the icy air hit his face, as the snow sprayed up when he made a slight turn on his edges.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _I have to figure out a way to get Kagome to join me for a day on the mountain._

* * *

While Kagome didn’t love skiing, or even like it a little, she did enjoy all the perks of staying at a ski lodge. And that included nighttime hot tubs.

She loved the feel of the icy air against her bare skin, the second she bared it all before slipping beneath the steaming water of the tub. And as she and Sango made their way from their room down to the outdoor space, she couldn’t help but think about Inuyasha. She wondered if he would be there, if he would be in swim trunks (because the boy appeared to look delicious, and Kagome couldn’t wait to see if he was as tasty as she hoped he was), and if he might talk to her.

She’d been a bumbling idiot in the great room that morning. She needed a chance to make it up to herself. To invite him to go snowshoeing. To talk to him about something...anything...that would make her seem like less of an fool.

The bonfire in the back courtyard was blazing when Sango and Kagome went through the glass doors to join their classmates. The heat from the fire was radiating into the crisp and cold evening; Kagome could hear the crackles and the snaps of firewood, even from across the courtyard. 

“I see Miroku by the bonfire; I think I’ll go grab him, then we’ll join you at the hot tub, okay?” Sango said to Kagome. Kagome nodded, and watched her friend jog off in the direction of the fire, where she could see Miroku silhouetted against the blaze. Kagome sighed, then walked over to the hot tub. She took off her robe, and set it on a chair, along with her towel. She slipped off her flip-flops, then stood at the edge of the tub. Kōga and Ayame were there, as was Shippo, and so was…

Inuyasha.

Kagome nearly slipped and fell into the hot tub at first glance. He was… well, _beautiful_. His long silver hair was tied up in a bun, set just behind his adorable ears. He was leaning back against the lip of the tub, his arms stretched out, and holy _gods_ , they were just as sexy and muscled as Kagome had imagined. His chest was rippling with muscle; she was _dying_ to know if his abs looked as good as his pecs, and what else he was hiding underneath that bubbling water. 

“Oh, hey, Kagome!” Shippo chirped, and everyone swiveled to take in Kagome’s form as she slipped into the water.

“Hey, everyone,” Kagome giggled, offering a half-hearted wave. “Did you all have a good time today on the slopes?”

“Oh yeah!” Shippo responded enthusiastically. His eyes narrowed. “I mean, I did fine,” he added. “ _Some people_ , though…” he trailed off as he looked at Inuyasha and Kōga, who scowled and tossed their heads.

“I’m gonna beat ya next time, ya damn wolf,” Inuyasha groused, now crossing his arms and settling more deeply in the water. 

“Tch. Not even close, mutt,” Kōga shot back, pulling Ayame closer to him with one hand, while he shook a finger at Inuyasha.

“What did you do today?” Kagome asked, hoping to head off a fight, even temporarily.

Kōga laughed; a deep, booming laugh. “Inuyasha here thought he could beat me down a black diamond, but he sure as shit got that wrong.” 

“We’ll race again tomorrow, you bastard,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Damn straight we will!” Kōga exclaimed. “And I’ll beat your ass then, too.”

“You only won by like two seconds, Kōga,” Ayame pointed out. “Can we _not_ fight in a hot tub while we’re on vacation?”

Kōga looked like he had just squashed something on the bottom of his shoe. He stood up. “Sure, Ayame,” he said. “Why don’t we go check out the bonfire? It stinks like wet dog in here.”

Inuyasha growled as Kōga helped Ayame out of the tub. “See ya tomorrow, Kagome,” Kōga said as they walked away, briefly waving his hand. Inuyasha turned to Kagome; his golden eyes looked her over approvingly. He couldn’t help it.

Oh, he had _definitely_ noticed when she came into the courtyard, wearing nothing more than a skimpy robe and wearing flip-flops. And he had _definitely_ noticed when she took said robe off, set it on the chair, and then placed her towel on top of it. In fact, yet again, he was barely able to keep his tongue in his mouth and not openly drool at the sight of her.

Kagome was wearing an adorable two-piece that both left nothing and everything to the imagination. It was a deep red (his favorite color), and a triangle top that tied with strings. Her ample breasts were straining against the top, as though ready to burst out; Inuyasha could even see her nipples poking out through the fabric (because damn, it was _cold_!). Her bottom was cheeky, and the sides tied together as well; Inuyasha found himself imagining them alone together in the tub, him slowly untying all her strings, slowly revealing her whole gorgeous form to him. He had every firm belief that what was underneath the tiny slips of fabric was worth the wait to see.

“So, Kagome,” said Inuyasha, covering up his attraction to her with an easy grin that evolved into a smirk, “ya gonna hit the slopes tomorrow, or what?”

Kagome frowned. “I don’t really ski, like I said,” she replied quietly. “I will probably just read, or if I can find someone to go with me, snowshoeing.”

Snowshoeing alone with Kagome? _Alone...with Kagome_? Holy shit did he want to! But…

“Keh,” he said, “I’d rather ski.”

...His damn mouth answered for him first.

_What are you saying, you ass? Tell her you will go with her!_

“That’s too bad,” she said quietly. “I had been hoping to go, and you can’t go alone with all the wild animals that have been on the loose.”

“Why don’t you come with me to the slopes instead?” he asked her. 

“I don’t _ski_ ,” Kagome repeated, a little testy.

“You could take lessons?” he asked.

Shippo laughed. “I don’t think Kagome has tried,” he said. 

“Come on, Shippo,” retorted Inuyasha. “ _Anyone_ can learn to ski. Isn’t that right, Kagome?” he asked, turning his head to the young woman.

Kagome blushed. “Umm….that is….I never…” her speech faltered. “Skiing is dumb,” she said sharply, now finding her voice. “Who wants to slide around with two sticks attached to their feet?” She laughed quietly. “I’d much rather stay in the lodge by the fire, where it’s warm, and read a nice, thick, book.”

She may have been talking a big game, but Inuyasha could detect the trepidation in her voice. Was she...was she scared?

“I don’t see why you don’t give it a try, Kagome,” Inuyasha said, trying not to let his vision linger on her breasts, which were floating gently in the water and jiggling with the bubbles. “Anyone can learn how to do it.”

Kagome growled softly; her eyes flashed. She was...she was _sick_ of it. Sick of the questions, of the taunts, of the light teases. She knew they were all in fun, but she also knew that, at the bottom of each friendly dig, was a real comment. 

_Why don’t you ski? Are you scared? Of heights? Of falling? Are you really so uncoordinated that you think you’ll fall, or look like an ass?_

Yup. Sick. Of. It.

“You know what, Inuyasha,” she snapped, folding her arms back over her breasts, “you’re right. Why don’t I give it a try? I’ll take lessons tomorrow, okay? Does that make you happy?”

“Peachy,” he replied, cackling to himself. A whole day with Kagome on the slopes! He couldn’t wait.

“Does what make who happy, Kagome?” Sango asked. She lowered herself into the hot tub; Miroku was right behind her.

“Skiing,” Kagome said lightly, trying to hide her fear. “Inuyasha may have just asked me to come join him on the mountain tomorrow. _And I am happy to_ ,” she added, throwing him a serious look.

Sango shivered. “Are you sure, Kagome?” 

“It’ll be _fine_ , Sango,” replied Kagome through gritted teeth. “I’ll be _fine_.”

As Inuyasha looked between Sango and Kagome, each defending their position on the matter of Kagome going skiing the next day. He noticed Kagome’s gray eyes flashing at her friend as she argued that she would be _fine_ , that if Sango could do it, so could she, thank you covert much, and he couldn’t help it: 

Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome was coming to the mountain tomorrow. With _him._ Because _he_ had asked her.

And suddenly, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what will happen when Kagome hits the slopes? Will she and Inuyasha get to spend a day together skiing? Find out this, and more, at the next update!
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, and _Happy Birthday_ again to Kalcia!!! 💖🎉


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome takes ski lessons, and decides that she's ready for a more challenging slope. Inuyasha is frantic when he can't find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you are safe and well.
> 
> Here is Chapter 2 of [kalcia's](https://kalsies.tumblr.com/) birthday fic, Black Diamond (because I am a firm believer that birthdays should be celebrated for a week, or a month, and not just a day 😘)! I hope that you enjoy!

Kagome fumbled as she tried to manage all of her gear. She’d brought absolutely nothing with her for skiing, so Sango had taken pity on her and helped her rent all the equipment that she would need. Boots, goggles, gloves, poles, skis…

Yup. So. Much. Stuff.

Kagome sat in the locker room that was attached to the base lodge. She was currently struggling to pull on her boots. She growled silently, wishing that she had accepted Sango’s offer to stay and help her get into the equipment. But _nope_ , she had to be a prideful fool and tell Sango that she was _fine_ , that she didn’t need any help, and that Sango should go ahead and meet Miroku and Inuyasha. But the truth was, she wasn’t _fine_ , she had no idea how to attach the skis, and she had no idea how she was going to get from the lobby to the actual slopes themselves, since she was pretty sure she could barely stand up on skis. With a sigh, she rose, adjusted her goggles so they rested atop her head, then heaved the skis over her shoulder and stomped out of the locker room.

To go….

Where, exactly?

“The bunny trail, Kagome,” said a familiar, gruff voice. Kagome looked up, and there was Inuyasha, leaning against the wall, his skis tucked under his arm, a fanged grin decorating his handsome face. “You’re heading to the bunny trail.”

“That’s for kids,” Kagome scoffed. “I’m sure I can handle an intermediate slope.”

Inuyasha let out a massive guffaw and nearly dropped his skis, he was laughing so hard. “Woman,” he gasped in between laughs, “do you have _any_ fucking idea what you’re doing?” When she continued to stare at him coolly, he frowned and stalked over to her. Kagome’s heart nearly stopped when he came within inches of her body; she could practically feel the heat radiating off him, despite him wearing a heavy ski jacket and ski pants. “You’ve never been on skis before,” he told her seriously. “You’re gonna be out there like a newborn fawn who barely has control over their legs. Trust me. You do _not_ want to do anything more than the absolute beginner of beginner trails.”

Kagome huffed. “ _Fine_ ,” she said, “but there better be an adult class, because I’m not getting in a class full of four-year olds.”

Inuyasha started laughing again; his golden eyes were gleaming affectionately at her, and she felt a blush start to creep up her cheeks. Could he...could he find her cute?

“Come on,” he said, holding out his free hand for her skis, “let’s see what kind of a class we can get you into.” He led her over to the reservation line, and waited with her while she looked on her phone for the different options she had for classes. At his insistence, she picked a basic beginner adult class (and breathed a sigh of relief that such a thing actually existed). He waited with her while she purchased her lesson, then walked with her up to the ski lift. 

“I’m going this way,” he said, jerking his head towards the higher lifts. “Your class is over here.” He pointed up the base of the mountain where they stood. “There’s a lift over there; take it to the top, and then your instructor will meet you at the Concourse.”

“How do you know all this?” she asked him, surprised.

“Who do ya think helped Shippo learn to ski?” he asked, flashing her another of his fanged grins that made her go weak. She nearly toppled to the ground; he reached out and grabbed her arm, helping keep her upright.

It wasn’t fair; it wasn’t fucking fair. Why could he do this to her insides? Why did he make her all flustered and freaked out? It wasn’t like she _never_ talked to guys or anything. It wasn’t like she didn’t know how to _flirt_. But with Inuyasha, her tongue got tied and she said stupid things and she was all limbs and no finesse. 

But she would show him. Today, she’d master the slopes, and be an expert skier by the end of the day. And Inuyasha would stop, and admire her, and realize that she was worth spending time with. 

Kagome snapped on her skis (she at least knew how to do that much!), and looked up at Inuyasha defiantly.

“This class goes all morning,” she told him. “Do you have your phone? Can I text you when I’m done?”

“Keh,” he said, “I don’t take my phone with me on the slopes. Too much of a bother. You better zip that up tight so you don’t lose it.” He paused. “Your class gets out when?”

“I think 11:30,” she told him. 

“I’ll come for ya then,” he said. “If I’m not there, I’m on the slopes, but you should definitely have some fun. Don’t worry, Kagome; I’ll catch up with ya later. I intend to race ya down a mountain today.”

“And I intend to learn enough to beat you today,” she shot back.

Inuyasha laughed loudly again; a big, deep, belly laugh that, even though it was directed at Kagome, made her feel warm and tingly inside, despite the cold.

Inuyasha’s face suddenly turned gentle. “Don’t get in any trouble up there, okay?” he said to her. When she nodded, he grinned, snapped on his own skis, and then offered her a wave and he headed off to the lifts that would take him up to the black diamonds. Kagome knew that he was planning to race Kōga, and to be honest, had little hope that he would actually show up to get her after her lesson. 

But she really wished that he would.

* * *

Kagome’s ski instructor’s name was Hiten. He was cute enough, she supposed; it was hard to tell through all the gear. But he had a pleasant, if somewhat surfer/Valley Girl, voice. And he was _very_ into making sure that Kagome had perfect form, even before she set off on her first run down the (minuscule) slope.

“And you’ll want to make sure that you keep your knees bent just a little bit the whole way,” he was saying, “and your hips will adjust, depending on the direction you tilt your body. It’s gonna be a lot of work on your thighs and hamstrings,” he added, “but you look like you are in amazing shape.” 

He was holding her hips and swishing them for her as he showed her how she would need to navigate downhill. They hadn’t even gotten to how she would use the poles yet, but honestly? She had a good idea of what she wanted to do.

Poke Hiten right in his stupid fucking eye. Because he wouldn’t stop touching her.

And light, guiding touches would have been fine, honestly. But the way his hands were lingering on her hips, the closeness of his face to hers....she could feel his breath on her neck, and it made her cringe. 

“So...the poles?” she asked abruptly, trying to get him away from her.

“The poles,” he said, leaning across her and taking them into his hands.

Apparently, he didn’t get the hint. Hiten took one of her gloved hands in his, and slipped the pole between her fingers. He did the same for the other pole, then rested his own hands on top of hers. 

“Bend your knees,” he said, “and swivel your hips like you’re going downhill...yes, just like that...and then you’ll use your poles to give you additional support and help you turn on your edges as you need to...yes,” he added, lifting and lowering her poles, her hands still ensconced in his, “yes, this looks great.”

“Wonderful,” she said, breaking away from him. “So can I give it a go?”

He looked at her strangely, his brown eyes playful. “You want to give it a go, huh?”

Kagome whipped her head around and skied over to the top of the run. It wasn’t very far, or steep, but she desperately needed to get away from the handsy ski instructor. She checked her surroundings, pulled down her goggles, and then took off down the slope, trying to remember everything she had learned.

She let out a gasp as she whooshed through the crisp wintry air. She felt awkward on the skis, but she tried to adjust her hips so her edges would take the curves, and used her poles as she needed. And she found that...she was doing it? Even a little? And it was...it was fun?

Kagome laughed aloud when she got to the bottom of the run. She looked back up, shading her eyes with her gloved hand and her pole; she could barely see where she had started, but it didn’t matter; she had done it! She grinned from ear-to-ear and laughed again.

“Okay, Hiten, you fucker,” she muttered, “I can totally do this, so I’m peacing out from your lesson and going to try out some bigger slopes.” She cackled and skied away towards the side of the mountain where Inuyasha and the others were. 

Kagome located a map, and looked at the different runs carefully. She was looking for something not too challenging, but also not a baby slope like the one she’d just been on. She looked at the colors, and it looked like red trails were intermediate? She could definitely handle that!

Her mind briefly turned to Inuyasha. He had said he might come for her after her lesson; surely it was close to 11:30, right? Surely she had learned everything that she could? He would have to come for her soon, if he planned to come for her at all. She looked around; it was hard to tell who people were with all their gear, but she didn’t see anyone with Inuaysha’s build, or with a long silver braid flowing from underneath their ski cap. He must have still been higher up on the mountain, racing Kōga on the black diamond or whatever else they had planned to do today. She sighed; she’d just have to catch up with him later. And maybe by then, she’d be an expert on the slopes, and be able to race him, just like she told him she would.

She rode a ski lift up to the top of the intermediate slope, and waited patiently for her turn. She looked down; it was definitely steeper than the first slope she’d tried, but it looked smooth, so what were the chances that it would be harder? Just longer, and maybe the incline was a little more extreme. When she got to the top of the run, she stood there, looking down, measuring out how she was going to proceed. She adjusted her goggles, took a deep breath, set her poles into the snow, and pushed off.

The adrenaline she felt as the world rushed by was tremendous. The air bit her face; her body was low; her skis felt the snow underneath. She found herself leaning easily on her edges, using the poles to help her adjust, using her legs to help propel her along the snow. Ice and flurries shot up around her, sending a beautiful spray cascading across her line of vision. 

This was...this was exhilarating. And magnificent. And beautiful.

And then Kagome’s leg twisted underneath her, and she fell, and it was all over. 

* * *

What a day. What a fucking glorious day.

Inuyasha had just come down from an absolutely insane run on the double black diamond. He raced Kōga, he beat the damn wolf, and now? He was gonna go find Kagome and celebrate. Maybe see how her lessons were going. Maybe take her on a run—not on a bunny trail (holy fuck, he was _not_ gonna do that!)—but an intermediate trail would probably work well for her, especially if she had him there to keep an eye on her. 

“Hey, Inuyasha!” It was Sango. She threw up a snow spray as she came to a stop close to him. Inuyasha raised his arm to block out the snow, and scowled at her.

“What do you want, Sango?” He didn’t have time for chit-chat. He wanted to go find Kagome.

“Have you seen Kagome?” 

“She’s got lessons still, doesn’t she?” He didn’t know what time it was, but it couldn’t be later than 11.

“It’s nearly 1:00, Inuyasha. Kagome’s lesson ended over an hour ago.”

“Fuck!” he cursed. He had totally said that he would pick her up (okay, so he had left it vaguely open, but that’s how he rolled—he almost never made a clear commitment to something unless it was clearly the best option), and now her lesson was over, and no one knew where she was.

“I’m sure she’s just on the bunny slope, trying things out,” Sango said. “We’ll see her later.”

“Aren’t you gonna go check on her?” Something was wrong; he could feel it. Her lesson was over; she wasn’t waiting for him; she was nowhere to be found. Something was _wrong_.

Sango shrugged. “I’m sure she’s okay. She’s a big girl, Inuyasha. She can take care of herself.” She looked up at the mountain. “I’m supposed to Miroku down here and then go get some lunch. Do you wanna join us?”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Maybe later.” He was being short, and a dick, but he didn’t care. The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting stronger, and stronger. He skied over to the baby slope and rode the lift up. He saw there was a ski class going on at the top of the Concourse; he skied over there quickly and saw the instructor—clearly a doofus, he thought. The instructor’s long dark hair hung out from underneath his cap in a braid, and his dark eyes were checking out the female students. Inuyasha growled under his breath.

If this fucker had even laid so much as a _finger_ on Kagome…

“Excuse me,” Inuyasha said shortly. The instructor looked up at him. 

“Can I help you?” he said.

“You sure as fuck can,” Inuyasha shot back, not caring about his language. “You had a girl in your morning class...Kagome…”

“Oh yeah, Kagome,” the instructor said, his eyes growing wide with the memory. “Pretty girl. Nice hips. She left.”

“What do you mean nice—wait.” He was so enraged at the “nice hips” remark he nearly missed what the instructor said next. “She _left_?”

“Yeah,” the instructor shrugged. “She skied down the slope, and never came back.”

Inuyasha now openly growled. “And you didn’t think to look out for her?”

The instructor shrugged again. “Maybe she felt comfortable enough to keep going on her own.” He glowered at Inuyasha. “If you’ll excuse me…”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Inuyasha went to the top of the run and took off, leaving Hiten to continue working with his students. 

As he careened down the bunny slope, drawing shrieks from the children and beginners on the trail, his mind reeled. Where could she be? She couldn’t have been so stupid as to go and try to ski on her own? 

He steered himself back over towards the map. Once there, he looked over the different trails. Was there somewhere she could have gone? Was there a trail she might have tried? He stood there, thinking, his mind reeling, his instincts going into hyperdrive.

“Did you see that epic spill this morning?” he heard suddenly from a table to his right. Inuyasha’s ears immediately swiveled to hear the conversation; even under his cap, they were still deadly precise.

“I missed it,” the other person said. _A woman_.

The first person (a _man_ ) whistled. “Yeah. Apparently some girl tripped and fell down a good chunk of the intermediate slope. Lucky she didn’t knock herself unconscious. I heard she had to beg a couple people to help her back to the base lodge. It’s a good thing it happened there, and not on one of the harder runs. They might have never seen her again.”

The woman laughed. “So many newbies think they can take these slopes,” she commented. “They just don’t know how hard it is to ski, you know?”

Inuyasha didn’t hear the man’s response. He was off and moving towards the base lodge again. There was an infirmary there...if it was Kagome; if she had been hurt, he…

He growled and shook his head. He couldn’t even think about it. 

Inuyasha reached the base lodge in record time. He popped off his skis and slung them over his shoulder, not caring who he hit as he ran into the lodge. He took off down the stairs and towards the infirmary, where he knew she must have been taken. All the while, his heart was squeezing so tightly in his chest he thought that it might burst.

He was a fucking _fool_.

What had he been thinking? He goaded her into doing something that she’d never done before; he convinced her to take lessons; and then, he fucking _left her_ behind while he went off to enjoy his day. He should have been by her side every second. _Fuck_ , he should have been the one to teach her to ski. _He_ should have been the one with her on the fucking bunny slope. He knew she didn’t want to do this. He knew. But yet, she did it. Because he asked her. Because he teased her. Because he pushed her.

And now, she was hurt, maybe, or missing, or only the gods knew what else. And by the time he reached the infirmary door, he was so worked up that he was mouth breathing and growling. He banged furiously on the door; when a mild-looking middle-aged woman answered, he began to shout.

“Kagome!” he yelled. “Kagome, are you in there?”

The woman shoved him back into the hallway and shut the door behind her. “What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed. “Don’t you know? This is the _infirmary_. Where people are _sick_ and _hurt_ and _need their rest_.”

Inuyasha stopped, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, then opened them. “I’m looking for someone,” he said slowly and, he hoped, politely. “Kagome Higurashi. Was she brought here?”

The woman squinted at him. “Hold on a minute,” she said. “Wait here. I’ll be back.” She went back into the infirmary, leaving Inuyasha outside in the hall with nothing but his raging thoughts to occupy him. 

After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, the woman came back out. “Kagome Higurashi,” she said. “And who are you?”

“I’m—I’m—” What could he say? “I’m her boyfriend,” he said at last.

_What the fuck was he doing? What?_

The woman frowned. “Her boyfriend?” she repeated incredulously. “Her boyfriend who left her alone on the slopes and then wasn’t with her when she fell and injured herself?”

Inuyasha’s ears drooped; he hung his head. “Yeah,” he said. “I thought she was in lessons, and lost track of the time.”

“We discharged Ms. Higurashi about thirty minutes ago,” the woman said. “We recommended she go to the hospital for x-rays, but she insisted that she’ll wait and see her primary care doctor when she returns home. So my _assumption_ ,” she added, staring heatedly at Inuyasha, “is that she went back to her room.”

Inuyasha let out a breath. She...she was hurt. She needed the hospital. But she also...was well enough to be discharged and to go back to her room. And Inuyasha…

He needed to see her. _NOW_.

“Thanks,” he said, and turned swiftly, nearly knocking the woman over in the process. He heard her lecturing him, but he didn’t stop to listen. He had to get to Kagome. He had to make sure she was okay. 

Inuyasha ran back up the stairs, his skis and poles clanging. He could hear people yelling at him to slow down, to watch where he was going, but he didn’t care. His mind—his heart—they were completely full of Kagome, and of the guilt he felt over leaving her.

The distance between the base lodge and the hotel seemed imminently long. Inuyasha couldn’t move his legs quickly enough; he couldn’t run fast enough. Everything was weighing him down: the skis, the poles, his boots, his goggles, his jacket, his pants. He wanted to just completely strip down and take off, but he couldn’t leave all his gear. So, he half-raced, half-lumbered, back to the hotel. 

He knew Kagome’s room number; she was roommates with Sango, and Miroku had made sure to memorize the girls’ room number, so that he could sneak in/out at various hours of the day. He’d repeated it to Inuyasha enough times that the hanyou also remembered the number by heart. 

When Inuyasha reached Kagome’s room, he lifted his hand to knock, but then paused. Would she want to see him? Would she be angry? Would she never want to see him again? His mind reeled with the possibilities of how Kagome might react. 

_Get your shit together_ , he told himself. _The worst she can do is slam the door in your face_.

He found that was enough of an awful prospect. But, he was willing to take the chance.

Inuyasha lifted his hand, held his knuckles up to the door, and knocked.

There was a pause of several excruciating seconds, and then the door slowly opened a crack. “Inu—Inuyasha?” said a familiar, tentative voice.

Inuyasha’s heart broke. She sounded _exhausted_. He was shit to go there.

“I—I—I wanted to see how you’re doing,” he said lamely. _Fuck_. 

He heard a soft sigh, and then the door opened the rest of the way. Inuyasha gasped. Kagome’s face was a little black and blue, but nothing terrible; it would fade in a day or so with plenty of ice. The thing that drew his attention most was the sling, and the wrapped right hand and wrist.

“Fuck, Kagome,” he swore, “what happened?”

Kagome smiled weakly. “Come in,” she said, “and I’ll tell you everything.

Inuyasha followed her into the hotel room. There was one king bed, which he assumed meant that Kagome and Sango had been sharing a bed. There was also a small table, with two chairs placed on either side of it. An easy chair sat beneath an overhead lamp, and a television sat atop a low dresser. Inuyasha noticed a small refrigerator in the room—something his room did not have. He dropped his skis and poles next to the dresser, and shrugged out of his jacket and boots, dropping them on the floor, not really caring when they lay.

“Sit,” she said to him, gesturing to the chair. He obeyed instantly, and she settled herself on the bed. When he saw that she was struggling to stack pillows under her wrist, Inuyasha shot to his feet and gently arranged the pillows under her arm. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully, and his heart nearly stopped at the exhaustion and the pain in her eyes. 

He couldn’t…

He couldn’t leave her side.

Instead of going back to the chair, he settled in next to her on the bed. She gave him a funny look, but didn’t ask him to leave. He wanted more than anything to take her left hand in his, rub it comfortingly, press it to his face, and inhale her scent. Even though he knew that it would be tinged with sadness and pain, he also knew that it would still contain its signature vanilla and cherry blossoms, and he _needed_ to be able to breathe her in right now. Detect some semblance of normalcy in her. 

“So…” He didn’t know what to say. He was right fucking next to her; his ears were laser-focused on every little sound she made, from her breathing, to her heartbeat, to the little sighs she let out each time she shifted herself and she was in pain. His eyes, sharpened by his demon abilities, saw the minute grimaces she exuded, the little way that she kept shifting in her seat. She was uncomfortable, and it was his fucking fault.

“I was stupid,” she blurted out, catching him by surprise. “I thought I was ready for the more difficult slopes, and I just…” she looked down at her lap: one wrapped arm in a sling, one good arm, and she sighed. “I thought I could handle it,” she said quietly. “I thought I could handle it, and make it down the slope, and it was amazing and awesome and so fucking exciting, but…” she grew quiet again. 

“So what happened then?” His voice was rough, and not quite his own.

“I—I don’t know.” She really didn’t. One minute she had been flying along, with the world beneath her and the snow all around her, and the next minute she was falling, sliding, rolling, bumping. She remembered coming to a stop. Trying to struggle to her feet. Begging some passers by for help (that had been especially embarrassing). Getting to the infirmary. How much she hurt. Everywhere, but mostly her wrist. The doctor said she had some bumps and bruises from the fall, but that her wrist was the most badly injured. Her ski had slipped, her leg twisted, and she must have put her arms out to break her fall; while her left arm and wrist were okay, her right wrist was not. The doctor said at minimum a sprain, and wanted to send her to the ER for x-rays just to be sure; Kagome had argued with him and talked him down to letting her go with a strong wrap and a sling.

“So, I am keeping it iced as best I can,” Kagome finished, “and elevated, until we get home and I can get to the doctor.”

“But what if it’s broken?” Inuyasha couldn’t believe that she was even _considering_ not going to a hospital.

“I don’t want to leave,” she protested, albeit weakly. “I want to just rest here for the rest of our stay, maybe go down to the great room, and relax.” She looked at him, her gray eyes dark and sad. “You don’t have to stay, you know. I’m fine. Sango will be back later, and I’ll be okay.”

Inuyasha stood up and started to pace the length of the room. “I’m not leaving,” he said to her firmly. “I’m gonna stay. This is my fucking fault, Kagome,” he continued when she tried to protest. “I shouldn’t have pushed you into this. And then when I did, I shouldn’t have left you alone. I should have stayed by your side the whole fucking day. Taught you how to ski myself. Then you wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“Inuyasha.” Her voice was firm, and strong. He paused in his rant to look at her. 

Gods, she was beautiful. 

Her gray eyes were shining at him; she had a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

“You do know that I am a big girl, right?”

_What?_

“And as a big girl,” she was choosing her words carefully now, “I am someone who is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. So do you think that I came up with the idea to ski because you _pushed me_ to do it? Because I can’t say _no_ to you?” 

He was now openly staring at her, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. When was the last time that someone had talked to him in that way? Had called him out on his shit? And been so fucking adorable as she did it?

Because she was. She was grinning at him, showing him a resplendent smile. Her eyes were twinkling now, and she leaned forward, inviting him to come closer to her, which he did. He sat back on the bed, across from her; his eyes were completely focused on her again; every nerve ending twitching and ready to flare, should she make a choice. 

What would she choose? What would she do?

Kagome leaned forward slightly and raised her fingers; they brushed against his cheek and Inuyasha let out a sigh before he could help it. She ran her fingers through the strands of hair that had come loose from his braid, and before she knew it, she had found one little dog ear, sitting cutely on top of his head. Inuyasha’s chest rumbled and he ducked his head, allowing her to gain better access to his ear. She only had one working hand, but holy gods in the heavens, she was making good use of it.

They sat like that for several minutes, Kagome lightly rubbing his ears, Inuyasha practically purring at her touch. It felt...better than he could have possibly expected. It really, really did. Her fingers were light, nimble, gentle; they seemed to know exactly how to massage his ears in a way that made him want to thump his foot against the floor. When she brought her hand back to her side, he looked up at her, questioningly, wondering why she would stop.

“That—that was okay?” she asked him quietly.

Inuyasha chuckled and blushed a little. “No one—no one’s ever rubbed my ears like that,” he told her honestly. “It felt...it felt amazing.” 

“Yeah?” She barely dared to breathe.

“Kagome,” he said in a soft, deep voice, “would it be all right if I…”

Two sharp raps at the door brought them back from the brink of whatever it was they had been about to do. Inuyasha snapped to attention and jumped to his feet, saying “Stay there” to Kagome, who simply sat and watched him, blinking as he made his way to the door. He grabbed it and wrenched it open, and yelped, “What the _fuck_ do you want?”

“Room—room service for a Ms. Higurashi?” It was a delivery from the hotel kitchen. _Fuck_.

“I’ll take it,” Inuyasha said shortly. He accepted the bag, said “hold on” to the delivery person, then went into the room and dropped the bag on the table. He fished out his wallet, grabbed a couple of bills, then went back to the door. He handed the money over to the delivery person, said, “Thanks,” and slammed the door. He turned around and glared at Kagome.

“Why did you order room service?” he demanded. “It’s so expensive.”

“I know,” she said quietly. “But I need to eat something, and there aren’t a lot of places that will deliver to the hotel in this kind of weather. The restaurant is really the only place that does so.”

“Fine.” He knew she had to eat; he really did. But just...fucking hell. This would cost a lot of money for her. And with her injury, and having to go to a doctor…

“It’s fine,” he heard her say, “really.” He heard the creak of the mattress and turned around to see her staggering to her feet. She made her way over to the table and, using her left hand, dug around in the bag. “Chicken parmigiana, pasta, a salad, some chicken soup, and a piece of chocolate cake. And a little bottle of wine.”

“Are you on painkillers?” he asked her.

Kagome shook her head. “Nothing more than ibuprofen. They offered it to me, but I said no. Ice and rest is all I really need.” She pulled the container with the chicken parmigiana out first; it slipped in her fingers a little, and Inuyasha grabbed it.

“Here,” he said, “sit down.” When she didn’t immediately obey, he growled at her a little. Kagome let out a little _eep_ and sank into the chair.

Inuyasha set about making her a plate. He opened her soup and her salad, then pushed them in her direction. He opened her wine (a screw-top, he noted with disgust), and poured her a bit in a wine glass room service had sent. He also made sure to get her a bottle of water from the free items left on the dresser; he opened that too, and set it in front of her. Kagome looked at him with large, unblinking, gray eyes.

“Keh,” he said, “eat.” She smiled gratefully and held the fork in her left hand—somewhat awkwardly, he noted—and tried to eat her salad. Meanwhile, Inuyasha cut her chicken into small bites, and mixed it with the pasta for her. When he looked back up, he saw Kagome struggling to get the fork to her mouth. When Kagome saw him staring at her, she shrugged.

“I’m not very good with my left hand,” she admitted sheepishly.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. “Here,” he said, “let me.” He took the fork out of her hand and jabbed it into the salad, capturing lettuce and some tomato on her fork. He held it out to her, and Kagome opened her mouth and accepted the salad, making a tiny mewl of appreciation. 

It...she...it made his heart stop and his hand freeze. He looked down at her; her face was one of pure bliss, chomping away on some lettuce and a tomato. _She must be so hungry_ , he thought. _She’s been alone all day, and hungry, and scared. And it’s all my fault_.

“Inuyasha?” His eyes snapped back to hers. She was watching him closely, carefully, still chewing her salad as though it were her cud. “Everything okay?”

 _No, everything is not fucking okay. You almost died today, and it was all my fault_.

“I—Kagome—”

Kagome’s eyes filled with concern. “What is it?”

“I’m so fucking sorry!” he panted, dropping his head to the table and banging it against the wood. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

“You’ve said this already, you know,” she pointed out. “ _How_ exactly is this helpful at this point?”

He raised his head again to face her; her adorable, pouty lips were pursed in confusion. 

“I—I just—I—” He couldn’t tell her how sorry he was.

“ _Inuyasha._ ” The depth of the emotion in her voice pulled him back from the brink. “I already told you, it’s _okay_.” She sighed. “Please, can I just eat?” She paused, and her eyes sparkled again, just a bit. “Unless there’s some other reason you’re so upset?”

Was...was she _toying_ with him?

Inuyasha stabbed some more lettuce and held it to her mouth. When she opened up to accept it, he pulled away. She grunted and glared at him. “Na-ah-ah,” he said teasingly, waving the lettuce and cucumber in front of her face. “What do you think you know about me, _Ka-Go-Me_?” She shivered at the way that he said her name.

“No— _Nothing_ ,” she shot back, and leaned in to grab a bite of salad. He moved it out of her reach and popped the fork into his own mouth, chewing loudly.

“Mmm,” he said, snapping his jaws, “that’s delicious.”

“It’s fucking _salad_ ,” she grunted.

“Which _you_ seem to want, very badly,” he pointed out. “So, I will ask you again: _what do you think you know_?”

She shook her head and went to grab the dishes with her good hand. But she was clearly right-handed, and Inuyasha was clearly faster, scooping up all three dishes and setting them out of her reach. He turned his attention to the chicken parm, poking the fork through a piece of chicken and several penne. He jammed it all into his mouth and chewed loudly again.

Kagome made a sound of disgust and turned her head away. “You’re impossible,” she grunted. “Do you know how impossible you are?”

Inuyasha swallowed, then grinned at her. “And do you know how beautiful you are?”

“I can’t believe that you would—hold on.” She blinked slowly, as though seeing him for the first time. “I’m sorry,” she said carefully, as though disbelieving her own words, “but did you say that I was…”

“Beautiful,” he finished for her. “The most fucking perfect woman I’ve ever seen, to be precise.”

“But..how did...why…” He had her at a loss for words, and he realized: he fucking _loved_ it.

“Look at you,” he continued, and watched with glee as she sputtered and tried to come up with a snappy retort. “You have no idea, do you? How gorgeous you are?”

“Stop it,” she muttered, tucking her good hand underneath her sling. “You’re just being kind because I wiped out my first time on the slopes.”

“Second, actually,” he corrected her. “And I’m being honest.”

“Yeah, well,” she grumbled, “I’m sure I look fucking _fabulous_ with a sling and a bruised face and ego.”

“Never better,” he assured her. 

Kagome blinked again and looked deep into his eyes. They were the purest gold, and seemed to be burning from the depths of his irises. Why, though? Why would his eyes be so fiery? Why was he looking at her in this way, as though he wanted to worship every ounce of her, body and soul? 

Had he always looked at her like this? Had he always seen her through such lenses? Through the same lenses through which she had seen him?

“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured. She..was frozen. She couldn’t move her body. What should she do? Should she lean in, try to kiss him, or to let him kiss her? Should she get up and cross to him, wrap one arm around his neck, sink into his lap, and kiss the shit out of him?

Inuyasha chuckled; he couldn’t help it. “What’s the matter, Kagome?” he asked softly, scooting his chair closer to hers. “Can’t you see how beautiful you are? How, underneath the sprained wrist, and the bruises, you’re still so perfect?”

“But—I never—” She couldn’t believe this. How had she not known? How had she not seen?

“You—you never showed any interest in me, Inuyasha,” she said, dumbly, lamely. “Should I not be shocked at this?”

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped. “Woman,” he said roughly. “I joined the stupid gaming club _for you_. I’m here on this ski trip _for you_. I challenged you to go skiing today so I could spend some time _with you_. Because really, that’s all I’ve wanted, since the first time I was you talking with the damn wolf at that party. I’ve wanted nothing more than this moment, right here, with you, and me, together.”

Tears started to drip from the corners of Kagome’s eyes. She _had_ missed it. She had missed _all_ the signs. And now, here they were, and she had a fucking bandage on her wrist and her arm was in a sling and she was covered in bruises and it had been a shitty, shitty day and all she wanted to do was eat her food and crawl into the giant bed with her wrist elevated and hope the wine would kick in so she could sleep.

She didn’t want a love confession. Not now. Not when she was a hideous, fucking mess.

“Inuyasha, I—” She wanted to put a stop to the ridiculousness. She wanted to stop him from saying anything more. Which _he_ did.

Because he leaned forward, tucked his hand around the back of her neck, and pressed his lips to hers. 

Kagome nearly froze: here was Inuyasha Taisho, fucking _Inuyasha Taisho_ , in her hotel room, alone with her, _kissing her_ , and she was a fucking disaster. 

And then she thought: here was Inuyasha Taisho, fucking _Inuyasha Taisho_ , in her hotel room, alone with her, _kissing her_ , and it was fucking glorious.

The heat of his hand warmed up her entire neck, causing a faint blush to spread from Kagome’s decolletage all the way up to her cheeks. His lips were searing, burning hers, but soft, and gentle: tentative, as though he were feeling her out, trying to determine how she might respond. Kagome’s hesitation melted away as she pressed her lips against his, harsher and more demanding that he had initiated, but he still responded eagerly, teasing the seam of her lips with his tongue, making her moan so that she would grant him entrance.

He tasted...sweet...like honey, like warm ambrosia. He’s just been on the slopes half the day; how did he taste so amazing?

And then his tongue found its way past the gates that were her lips, and he probed the interior of her mouth tenderly, seeking out her own tongue and rubbing it, curling around it; his desire to taste every inch of her apparent in how he was slowly starting to devour her. 

Then finally, Kagome responded, pushing her tongue back against his, finding her way into his mouth, feeling up his fangs ( _what?_ ) with her tongue. And when she _felt_ , rather than _heard_ , him growl? That was when she knew she was a goner. 

Inuyasha reveled in the changes he sensed coming over Kagome. Her body was going limp; her tongue was now licking his fangs (!!!), and her scent was becoming infused with lemon and ginger. She smelled like a cup of tea he might drink after a long day on the slopes: delicious, refreshing, gentle. And she tasted like it, too.

Then Kagome let out a sigh, and Inuyasha remembered with a jolt that she’d had a really shitty day, and probably didn’t need a heavy makeout session to exhaust her. He broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against hers. 

“That...that was,” she whispered.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a _long_ time, Kagome,” he told her.

“Really?” She sort of found that hard to believe, and couldn’t hide the skepticism in her voice.

“Really.” He wasn’t going to let her shit all over herself on his watch. “The first time I saw you, at that party? You were talking to Kōga. You had the tightest, curviest ass, the most delicious breasts—” here he paused to eye them appreciatively, and Kagome shivered “—and I just knew. I had to know what you looked like. And your face, Kagome? Oh, gods,” he breathed. “Your _face_ was the most fucking beautiful thing I’d ever seen. _All of you_ is so fucking beautiful. And I want to get to know it all.” He paused and grew quiet. “I want to get to know all of you—and enjoy getting to know all of you.” He drew back and looked at her, his golden eyes now pleading, like a puppy. “Will you—would you like that, Kagome?” he asked. “Would you like to get to know all of me, as much as I would like to get to know all of you?”

Kagome let out a long breath, then reached up with her left hand and massaged his ears. He groaned and leaned into her touch. “I think this is a good start, don’t you?” she breathed.

“Kagome,” he said, now seriously resisting the urge to stomp his foot on the floor in happiness, “you have _no fucking idea_.”

She smiled, then yawned, then smiled again.

 _Fuck_. She needed to eat, and she needed to sleep.

“Come on,” he said gruffly, picking up the fork again, “let’s get some food in you, and then you need to sleep.”

Kagome blinked sleepily. “O—Okay,” she said, and opened her mouth adorably. This time, instead of salad, Inuyasha fed her a bit of the chicken; while she chewed that up, he stabbed some penne on the fork and waited patiently for her to finish chewing. When she was done, she opened her mouth for more, and Inuyasha fed her the pasta, watching her chew, his heart aching with an unfamiliar pang and warmth that was slowly spreading through his chest and radiating outward to the rest of his body.

As he fed her, he discreetly texted Miroku under the table:

 _Kagome is injured. I’m staying with her. Why don’t Sango and I switch rooms for the night?_ 😏

Then he put his phone down, all his attention focused on Kagome, and only on Kagome: her sleepy gray eyes, her flushed cheeks, the little sounds she made every time she ate…

Dammit. His chest was tightening and his heart was twisting again.

When he was convinced she’d had enough to eat, Inuyasha picked her up from her chair and—despite her feeble protests—carried her into the bathroom. He left her inside, insisting that she wash up; when she said she needed a change of clothes, he went to her suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of leggings, then handed them to her through a slivered doorway. He leaned on the wall outside the door, arms crossed, ears facing the bathroom. He was ready to catch her at a moment’s notice should she need him. 

When he heard the toilet flush, and the sink shut off, he whined a little, waiting for her to come out. When she opened the door at last, he immediately scooped her up, mindful of her wrist, and laid her in the bed, drawing the covers up around her. He took some of the pillows and stacked them, then rested her wrist delicately on top. He leaned forward and kiss her gently. “Get some rest, Kagome,” he whispered against her lips.

“Wait,” she breathed. Her good hand was clutching his arm. “Wait,” she said again. “Please...please don’t go.”

Inuyasha paused, keeping his lips pressed lightly to hers. “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered back. “I’ll be right here, watching over you.”

“No,” she murmured, her lips now rubbing gently against his and slowly driving him insane, “I mean...please _don’t go_. Stay. Here. With me.”

“You mean like, in the bed?” He couldn’t believe what she was asking. She...she wanted him to stay?

Kagome nodded, and opened up the covers on the side of the bed. Inuyasha shrugged off his long-sleeve shirt, leaving only his white t-shirt underneath.

“Can you...can you take that off too? And your jeans?” Now her voice was barely a whisper.

Inuyasha had been with girls before—this wasn’t the first time he’d been in bed with one, that was for sure—but something about Kagome, about the _way_ that she asked him to take his shirt off for her—was so endearing, and delicate, and sweet, but also sexy….

In less than a second his t-shirt and his jeans were off, and he was in bed beside her, curving his torso along her spine, matching the gentle slope of her back exactly. Kagome let out a little sigh of contentment, and Inuyasha held her closer, inhaling her sweet vanilla and cherry blossom scent, and buried his face in her hair. 

Who would have thought that the fear and the panic he’d experienced earlier that day would be replaced by something deeper, more meaningful, and more lasting? Desire? Yes. Need? Yes. But also...attraction. And maybe…

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!! A LOT happened in that chapter--what could be left, you ask?
> 
> Let me think... 🤔🤔😏
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, and I'll see you at the next update, when Kagome will need some (ahem) _help_ from Inuyasha. Take care! 💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome needs help. Inuyasha is all too happy to be the one to give it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Here are the last two chapters of Black Diamond, as we bring the [kalcia](https://kalsies.tumblr.com/) birthday fun to a close. I hope you have all enjoyed this story, as much I enjoyed writing it for my wonderful friend! ❤️
> 
> Also, this chapter is what I believe many of you have been waiting for, so please...heed the tags! ^_^

Inuyasha awoke to a dark room. He was...what was he doing?

Warm. He was so warm. 

And...also not alone?

He nearly jumped out of bed before he realized where he was and what was happening. Apparently he had been so thoroughly wiped out that he had completely forgotten the events of the past...hours? Day? 

What day was it, exactly?

Then the smell of vanilla and cherry blossom permeated his nose, and he sighed, content in the feeling of Kagome beside him, her skin soft, her body warm, her breathing deep, and easy. 

Carefully, so as to not wake her, Inuyasha rolled to his back; when she followed him and snuggled into his side, he couldn’t help but smile a little. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked the time. _7:51am_.

 _Fuck_. He had just slept over twelve fucking hours.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to gauge Kagome’s presence. She seemed content; should he wake her? She’d had a traumatic day the day before. Did he let her sleep? Or not? He’d heard somewhere that there was such a thing as _too much sleep_. What if she suffered because of that?

“I’m fine, Inuyasha,” came a grumbly voice into his chest. “How early is it?”

“You mean how late,” he said. “It’s almost 8:00.”

“At night?” she asked, struggling to sit up, and wincing when she put pressure on her wrist.

“In the morning,” he said, and immediately moved to help her sit, paying close attention to her wrist so it was elevated. “We need to get that back in the sling, Kagome.”

Kagome turned her face to his, a sleepy smile playing across her lips. “Good—good morning,” she said. She leaned in for a kiss, and he eagerly granted her one. Gods, even in the morning her lips felt deliciously soft. And the way her scent was slowly enveloping him…

How the fuck did she do that? 

“Inuyasha,” she whispered against his lips.

“Yes?” he whispered back.

“Before the sling…”

“Hmmm?” He’d give her anything she wanted; anything.

“Sh—shower.”

His eyes snapped open. “Shower?”

She nodded, their lips still touching. “I feel...gross,” she said.

He smiled. She was just thinking about a shower for _herself_.

“Okay,” he said, throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed. “Let me help you.” He held out his hand; Kagome took it with her good hand and he helped her to rise. She giggled nervously. “Thanks,” she said. “I won’t be long.”

“Take as long as you need,” he said. “I’ll be here.”

“I know you will.” Her gaze was strong, and solid, and held his own for a long moment before she broke it by going to her duffel bag. She pulled out a change of clothes, said “I’ll be back,” and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door after her.

Inuyasha sank back down onto the bed, his knees apart, his hands locked together and resting between them. He sighed. How had he gone from harboring a secret crush on Kagome Higurashi to kissing her, to sleeping in the same bed with her, to struggling to not want to fuck her right here and now, sprained wrist and all? How had they gone from acquaintances to...whatever _this_ was...so quickly?

It was because he’d been attracted to her for a long time. He knew this. It was because he had often gone to sleep dreaming of his name on her lips, of her perfect little body curved around him, of him thrusting into her, and of her responding to each thrust with little movements of her own. All the things he’d dreamed of doing with her? It looked like they had a very real chance of happening. And he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited by that possibility.

Because... _fuck_. She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. The way she challenged him? The way she stood up for herself, and refused to allow him to accept blame for what she had done? For her decision to ski, then to find a run herself, and her subsequent injury? While he still felt like shit about it, she had also basically absolved him of all guilt by accepting responsibility for her own actions. She _was_ a big girl, like she had said, and it was fucking sexy to him that she was so willing to acknowledge her own role in what had happened.

But still. If he ever let her on skis again, he was gonna watch her like a hawk every step of the way And definitely, definitely, never let her go anywhere alone. 

“Inu—Inuyasha?” came a faint call from inside the bathroom, muffled by the sound of running water. Inuyasha was up and at the door in an instant.

“What is it, Kagome?” he asked through the door.

A beat—a long, impossible beat. Then:

“I—I need help.”

Another beat. Then:

“Can—can you come in here?”

Inuyasha froze. Was she... _was she_?

“Kagome?” he quietly called.

“It’s open,” she said. “And I—I really need you.” She paused. “Please?”

Inuyasha set his hand on the door handle. Did he dare? She _was_ asking. He pushed down on the handle, and opened the door. 

Kagome was standing in the middle of the bathroom, the sink running, in her underwear, her shirt half off, her arms tangled up in the sleeves, her head stuck and sticking through the back of the shirt. Inuyasha stopped, and started, and tried very hard not to laugh.

“Don’t…laugh,” she said.

“I…wasn’t thinking of it,” he replied, one eyebrow twitching.

“I…need help,” she said through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha stepped forward, turned off the sink, then tugged gently on her shirt. As it came over her head, Kagome hissed, and Inuyasha realized too late that the reason she couldn’t get her shirt off was because her wrist still hurt…a lot.

“Aw, shit, ‘Gome,” he said frantically, “I’m really…sorry…really…” His voice failed him, because Kagome was suddenly standing before him in nothing but her bra and underwear, and she was _beautiful_. Her lingerie was a beautiful plum color, and her bra was edged in a sexy lace, which culminated in a tiny bow nestled between her (very ample) breasts. Inuyasha tried to keep the whine out of his voice; he wasn’t sure that he was very successful.

Kagome blushed. “I’m sorry I had to ask you in here,” she said, embarrassed. “For you to see me like...like this.” Her voice was suddenly hushed.

Inuyasha blushed too. “I—I don’t really mind,” he said, “if you don’t mind.”

She turned ever brighter red. “I—I don’t mind,” she replied. “Not at all.”

Kagome stepped forward, and slipped her arms around his neck. Her breath was hot against his lips. “If...you don’t mind, that is,” she whispered, and pressed her lips to his.

Inuyasha froze, then relaxed, then wrapped his arms around her body and crushed her to him, her breasts squeezing against his chest. His dick immediately went rock-hard and Kagome’s tongue pushed against the seam of his lips in response. He eagerly allowed her in, and then quietly keened as she rubbed her tongue up against his fangs. In response, he trailed his claws along her spine, and relished the feel of her tensing up beneath his touch. 

She was so beautiful, and half-naked, and just…

“Inuyasha,” she murmured, breaking the kiss. Her breath still found its way into his mouth.

“Yeah,” he breathed back.

“I...will probably need help in the shower,” she whispered. “And I will _definitely_ need help with the rest of my clothes.”

Fucking _what_? “O—Okay,” he said. Kagome stepped back from him and offered a little smile, then turned around. He reached for the bra hooks, and fumbled a little (damn his claws), but eventually he was able to work them free. She gave a shrug, and her bra fell forward, and her beautiful, lush back was revealed to him, right down to the dimple of her ass. “More help?” she asked him, and he was only too happy to oblige. He tucked his claws neatly into the edges of her panties, and tugged them down, his face coming in close contact with her ass. He...he had to know…

His dragged his tongue along the full length of her ass, starting at the delicate curve of her bottom; her skin held all the freshness of a new-fallen snow, and was sweet and salty from sweat and from her natural scent. He had to have more. He followed the trail of her skin, all the way up her back, over her shoulder, ending at her neck, where he latched on and gently bit down. Kagome cried out in surprise, and reached behind her with her good hand. She grabbed his left hand with hers, then brought it around to rest on her left breast. 

“S—same,” she panted, and he understood immediately. His other hand sought her right breast, and he pressed his hardened length, still covered by his boxer briefs, into her ass as he squeezed her soft flesh and laved at her neck. 

How was it that she tasted so good? How was it that they were here, and they were doing this? How fucking lucky was he? He was lost: lost in her scent, and her taste, and the fucking _feel_ of her skin against his. He had...he needed…

And then he felt it. One tiny hand, reaching back, finding one downy ear, and massaging lightly.

Oh, _fuck_.

Inuyasha growled into her neck, making her body go taut and causing her to tweak his ear and grind her ass into his groin. He toyed with her nipples, catching them between his claws and teasing them out to hardened pebbles. He longed to taste all of her, to know how sweet her deepest secrets might be, and become so lost in her that he could be lulled to sleep by her presence, wake up, and have it be next week, next month...some time in the fucking future. Who knew.

“Inuyasha,” she moaned softly, and he smiled, now openly licking her neck. “I—I think it’s time for the shower.”

Inuyasha stepped back, eyeing the soft swell of her ass, the way it merged with her hips and led his eye up her body. She turned around, and he whined audibly. 

Her body was…

“Fuck, Kagome,” he swore. “You are fucking _gorgeous_.”

When he’d seen her in the hot tub, in that tiny bikini, he had once thought that he might like to leave her bikini on, imagine what was under there. But now? That he’d seen her?

He was _never_ letting that image out of his head. 

Her breasts were definitely large, and heavy in her need for him. Her waist was small, and flared out into an incredibly sexy pair of hips. Her skin glowed in the fluorescent lights of the hotel bathroom. She grinned at him; he noted with delight that her smile was a little haphazard, and completely adorable. Her gray eyes shimmered.

“You’re a little overdressed for the shower, aren’t you?” she asked.

Inuyasha looked down, but before he could do anything, Kagome was there, reaching out with her left hand, pulling at his box briefs. Inuyasha chuckled. “Here,” he said, “let me help you,” and used his right hand to tug at the other side of his briefs. Together they slipped his underwear down his body, but before Inuyasha could kick it away, Kagome was on his cock, gripping it with her good hand, and licking it up and down eagerly, making little slurping sounds as she did so. Her eyes were wide; presumably, Inuyasha thought, at his size and girth. Even a half-demon tended to be...well endowed. 

But what Kagome did next surprised him, and caused him to rethink the idea that she was intimidated. He let out a very loud growl and gripped her shoulders as she took him into her mouth. 

The feel, the sensation of being engulfed in her wet heat was nearly too much for Inuyasha. He had _not_ been expecting this; he’d kissed her, they’d slept together, but he was _not_ expecting her to strip naked, to go down on him, to grip him and work him over until he felt like he would unload in her mouth. It was...surprising...but also incredibly sexy. When had she gotten so forward? 

“Ka—Kagome,” he choked out, “how did you…?”

Kagome merely hummed, and swirled her tongue, and Inuyasha howled as his body tensed up and he had to really fight to stop from ejaculating fully. She gripped him tighter, then massaged his balls lightly, her fingers teasing apart the soft silver hairs that hid his most sensitive parts. She was rubbing her tongue against the underside of his cock now, dragging it as she moved her mouth, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Kagome,” he tried again, “I don’t—can’t we…”

And Kagome shook her head; her eyes raised lightly to meet his, and was it his imagination, or did she smile?

Everything in his body—his blood, his mind, every muscle in his being—was being redirected to his dick. He could feel himself growing impossibly hard in her mouth as she sucked him off. Then she shook her hair a little, and gripped him a little tighter, and took him as far into her mouth as she could. And that was the end. When he felt his cock hit the back of her throat, he yelped, and thrust forward, and shot jets of hot cum into her mouth. Kagome squealed, and held him eagerly in her mouth, sucking him all down, licking up the sides of his shaft to catch whatever she had missed. 

At last—at long fucking last—she popped off his cock and turned her eyes up to meet his. She was gasping a little for air, but had a huge smile on her face. She held out her good hand; he helped her to stand, then kicked his boxer briefs off the rest of the way as he kissed her. He tasted the saltiness of his own cum in her mouth, and he shivered.

“Why—why did you do that?” He had to know. He had to ask.

Kagome giggled sheepishly. “I just—you look so good, and your kisses—” She blushed again. “I don’t know what came over me, honestly,” she admitted. “I hope it was...okay?” Her eyes fell. “Or...should I not have done that?”

“What?” Now he knew she was in denial. Inuyasha held her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. “You are fucking incredible. I’m insanely attracted to you. You are—I am—” he gestured in the air, a little wildly, not really sure what to say. Kagome giggled again. 

“How about you help me with my shower?” she suggested. “And then, we can revisit this discussion.”

Inuyasha stared at her openly as she slid the shower curtain back and turned on the water. She held her good hand out in the water, testing the temperature; when it was warm enough for her, she took a step in and turned back to Inuyasha.

“There’s a plastic bag on the sink,” she said to him. “Can you get it for me, along with the elastic?”

Inuyasha did as she asked; when she held out her right arm, he wrapped it carefully in the plastic bag and then tied it up with elastic. Kagome smiled, then offered him her left hand, and helped him into the shower.

The heat of the water felt magnificent flooding down his body. It massaged his muscles, which, he hated to admit, were sore from two straight days of skiing. He stood still for a moment, enjoying the water, but then he felt a tiny form press up behind him, and he turned around to find the person who he was quickly learning he enjoyed most in the world. Kagome’s lips met his in a torrent of water and heated passion; when she pressed her tongue against his lips, he opened his mouth and allowed her to devour him. 

_Yes_ , he thought, _let her have her fun_. Because as far as Inuyasha was concerned, things were about to get _very_ exciting for Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was loving the feel of his body pressed against hers. She hadn’t really thought about making a move on him when she first went into the bathroom, but when she got stuck in her shirt, and he didn’t laugh (although she was like 99% sure he absolutely wanted to), and then, his _kisses_. His tongue was long, and curling, and roamed the crevices of her mouth like he wanted to know every inch of her. And it lit a fire, deep within her, that hadn’t been ignited for a long time. She...she wanted to know more of him. And now? She wanted to see how far she could push him, before he would respond to her, before he would leave his senses behind and take her. 

Why was she feeling like this? She wasn’t a forward person. But having him sleep beside her all night? It had _done things_ to her, and she found herself responding vigorously to his body. It was like she couldn’t control herself, like _she_ was the one acting on instinct. And now, here? In the shower? She was dying to ask him to touch her everywhere, but she was a little bit nervous? He seemed willing to have her touch him, but it was as if he wasn’t sure how she would respond if he put his hands on her.

Kagome pressed her breasts against his muscled chest, and quivered with delight when he deepened the kiss and brought his hands around to her hips. She pushed her hips into his cock, and he moaned, pressing his claws into her sides. She gasped as the tips pressed into her skin, and she ground into him more vigorously, daring him to touch her. Sure enough, his hand slid between their hips, and found the juncture of her thighs. 

“Is this...okay?” he breathed. She nodded, her eyes never leaving his, as she resisted the urge to jump into his arms and let him fuck her right away. But he wanted her to feel good first. And she appreciated that, so much.

Inuyasha’s fingers parted her soft folds, and began to explore her body. Kagome broke the kiss and rested her head against his shoulder, breathing heavily as he found her small bundle of nerves and began to stroke it quite hard. Kagome felt a jolt of electricity, from the core of her body, all the way up to her chest and radiating outward, her thighs clenching, the feelings of tension building up as one making a giant snowball: rolling, coiling, packing down solid. Her entire body was strung tight; when he shifted the heel of his hand against her clit and inserted one, then two, fingers, into her opening, she yelped and tried to raise and lower herself on him frantically.

She heard Inuyasha chuckle from somewhere close. “I’m glad you like it,” he whispered huskily.

“Oh,” she said, as casually as she could muster, “It’s fine, I guess.” 

His voice was now in her other ear; she didn’t notice he had even moved. 

“Fine? _Fine_? Oh, Kagome,” he whispered. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard, your eyes are gonna roll back into your head, and you’re gonna wake up in the next week.”

“I’ll take that bet,” she replied, and shifted her hips against his hand. Inuyasha’s fingers swirling inside her, opening her up, gently scissoring against her walls. His hand dug into her clit harder; she moaned loudly and rested her head against his shoulder, panting heavily and bending her knees as she tried to stay upright.

“That’s it,” he whispered, “that’s it. I wanna see you let go.”

Kagome whimpered softly in response, then tilted her hips against him, writhing against his hands. Inuyasha used his other hand to lift her head up and capture her lips in a heated kiss; he then took her good hand and guided it to his cock, helping her circle it and work the shaft again. Because if she was gonna cum, he was gonna be ready to fuck her. 

He felt...so good...his fingers were rough, yet tender, and she cried out into his mouth as he filled her, both completely and never enough. Now that she had tasted him, now that she’d had a feel of him inside her, she never wanted to let him go.

But her body was fighting her, asking her why she was continuing to resist, encouraging her to let go, to come undone in his arms, that it was okay. Her mind was saying she needed to hold out for as long as possible; her body was ready to careen downhill and take her on a thrill ride—if she would let it.

“Come on, Kagome,” he encouraged her softly, the water raining down around them, “I want to feel you. Now.” And he pressed his fingers inside her even more deeply, finding that rough patch of muscle that he knew would drive her wild, and massaged it gently, allowing his fingers to work it over—to work her over—until she would give in to him.

Kagome felt his press his fingers into her soft muscle, and she cried out his name, then latched onto his shoulder and sucked, hard. Her entire body tensed and jerked as she finally allowed herself that epic run headfirst into complete bliss, her body collapsing into itself as wave after wave of pleasure shocked her system. 

Inuyasha caught her just as her body buckled, and held her close. He could feel her quivering, and he rubbed her back in tiny circles, again whispering sweet words in her ear, helping bring her down from her high. He...wanted more than anything to fuck her, immediately. He was so hard he could cut a diamond, and feeling her orgasming around his fingers was nearly too much for him. 

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

“Yes, Kagome?” Instantly he snapped to attention, his ears tilted in her direction.

“Do—do you have a condom?” she asked, still shaking a little from her experience.

“In my wallet,” he replied, “which is in my ski jacket, back in the room.”

“Will you get it?” she asked. “I—I don’t think I can make it back to the bed just yet.”

In a flash Inuyasha was out of the shower; he threw a towel around his hips, and dashed into the room to grab his ski jacket. He rooted through his pockets until he found what he was looking for: his wallet. He opened it, withdrew one of several condoms he kept there (because one never knows and he liked to be prepared) and in the next instant he was back in the shower, spooning her back again, massaging her breasts, her clit, fingering the opening to her sex—whatever he could touch, whatever would get them both feeling ready. 

Inuyasha turned away from her and opened the packaging. He took the condom out, flicked it, then teased out the top a little and dragged it down over his cock. He turned to Kagome, and said, “If we do this here, it’s got to be from behind. I don’t have room to do this any other way. Is that all right?” He was concerned she would say no. That taking her from behind was too much like a dirty dog. He’d heard it before, so he was prepared. He didn’t _think_ she would be like everyone else, but he couldn’t be sure. 

“It’s—it’s okay,” she said. She was trying to not sound like she was hesitating, because she really wasn’t. But. She’d only had sex a few times, with her first boyfriend. And while Hojo had been patient, and loving, he wasn’t Inuyasha. He wasn’t…

Let’s just say he wasn’t a hanyou.

And while Kagome had certainly enjoyed sucking Inuyasha off, she was still a little nervous about that cock inside of _her_.

“You okay?” It was like he could read her mind. Kagome looked up at him; Inuyasha’s golden eyes were tender and full of concern for her. And suddenly, she knew:

He would _listen_. And he would _respect_ her.

And for some reason, that made her burn even hotter for him. 

“How—how do we do this?” she asked. “I’ve never…”

“Oh, really?” He was surprised. He was sure she’d had a long-term boyfriend, and just assumed that…

“Oh, no no!” she exclaimed. “Yes, I’ve had sex. No, not like _this_.”

Instantly he got it. He drew her close, and kissed her softly. “Do you trust me?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she said immediately.

“Even though I almost got you killed yesterday?”

“I didn’t say you were smart,” she corrected him. “I said that I _trust you_.”

He should have growled at that and offered up a smart response, but he couldn’t. All he could do was kiss her, deeply, then break the kiss and spin her around to face the back wall of the shower, away from the water. “Place your hand against the wall,” he instructed her. “Don’t use your right hand; you don’t want to put pressure on your wrist. But even with one hand, you’ll get better leverage. And bend over...just like _that_.” He let out a gasp of delight. Her ass was _superb_. He ran his cock over her soft flesh a few times, and strongly resisted the urge to give it a good slap. Instead, he hooked his hands under her hips, tugged them back just a bit, and lined up his cock at her entrance. He checked to make sure she was still ready, that the shower hadn’t washed away her slickness. “Are you okay?” he asked her. When she nodded, he snarled softly. He felt how wet she still was, and then yelped when he drove his cock into her weeping entrance.

Kagome cried out at the intrusion—she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t lying when she said she was ready, but still: the force of his cock driving inside her was _a lot_. He was big; she was tight; and it had...been awhile…for her. She gasped again, and he stilled, giving her a moment to become accustomed to his size. She leaned her head against the tile, taking deep breaths.

 _Relax, Kagome_ , she told herself. _Just...breathe_. 

After a few deep inhales and exhales—yes, it had been awhile, but she wasn’t completely an ice queen, after all—she found that his cock felt...good?...inside of her. Like he was filling her up. And she had to know: what would it be like to move?

Kagome shifted so she could grind back against him. Inuyasha growled as her ass met his groin; he tightened his grip on her hips and began to fuck her, slowly, and gloriously, again hesitant to let her body accommodate more of him than she could take. But _fuck_ , even this pace was incredible. She was squeezing him on every in and out; he practically _had_ to stop for a breather or this was going to be over before it even started.

“Ka—Kagome,” he panted. She stopped her movements and turned one beautiful stormy eye to him. “You—you gotta relax, love,” he said. “Or you’re gonna squeeze me right in half.”

Kagome paused her movements; she had been greatly enjoying gyrating against him, but hadn’t quite stopped to think about the effect it might be having on him. “O—Okay,” she breathed. “I’ll try.” 

“Good.” He chuckled. She was nervous. _He_ was nervous. But when he ran his hands over her ass, her hips...when he leaned forward and tucked his hand into her folds, and heard her gasp? He knew that was good, and right, and that she wanted it, just as much as he did. 

Kagome’s entire body shook when Inuyasha’s claws began to delicately trace the lips of her sex. Her elbow bent and her knees quaked; almost instantly, he was closer behind her, his other hand wrapped around her waist, holding her, the curve of his torso matching that of her back. And just as they had slept together, so too did they now move together; Inuyasha curled around and within Kagome, Kagome sighing and following his movements. It had taken them a moment to get comfortable with each other, to find a position they both liked, but now that they had…

 _Fuck_. Now that they had, Kagome’s entire being was sighing and stretching and singing. He felt incredible inside her, even through the latex, and her body craved more. Following her thoughts, Inuyasha rested his head lightly against her shoulder, and began to nibble at her: first, her right ear; second, her neck; and finally, her shoulder. 

Kagome cried out his name as they moved together, as his body sought to pleasure hers. As his cock drove into her, again and again. As his fingers worked their magic. She could feel her body, tensing, shifting, quaking, all because of one man.

All because of Inuyasha.

Who she was definitely attracted to, and who she maybe had feelings for? 

What else could you call it? He was fucking her; he was fucking _gorgeous_ ; and he’d been so kind to her, feeding her, caring for her wrist, holding her (apparently _all fucking night_ ), and she still wasn’t tired of him. In fact, the opposite was true.

She found that she not only wanted him, or needed him, but also, she _liked_ him...a lot. 

Enough to maybe start to think about where this was going. 

Besides lots and lots of orgasms.

When Inuyasha ground into her ass, his hips swiveling against her, she moaned and her elbow bent, taking her lower and closer to the wall. He sensed her mounting tension and started to pick up the pace, holding her across the middle now, bent over, his fingers teasing her clit, his cock hitting the deepest part of her. And Kagome knew: it was a lot, it was too much, and it would _never_ be enough. Because after today, after this moment?

She would _always_ want him.

Their bodies felt the mutual climb into oblivion bringing them higher and higher; Kagome bent her elbow and hid her face there, softly sighing Inuyasha’s name as he pounded her. Because he was close, and so was she. 

And then, as quickly as she thought about the edge, Kagome was falling over, the rush of her climax filling her up and spilling out in one low, sultry moan. The sound went right to Inuyasha’s dick, and he followed her quickly, resting his head fully on her shoulder as he pumped into her and his cum spilled into the latex. He slowly became aware of the water, still hot, still lightly caressing his back, and he eventually pulled away from Kagome, unsheathing himself and removing the condom. He leaned out of the shower and dropped it in the trash, then turned back to see her, still flush against the wall, still a sighing, gasping, quivering mess. 

Gently, he reached for her. 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her torso and drew her to him, turning her so they were face to face. Her eyes were unfocused and a little hazy; she had the look of a woman who’d been completely fucked and he was ecstatic. Then she fell into his chest, which she proceeded to kiss, softly.

“Thank...you…” she whispered, her words accentuated by kisses.

Inuyasha held her closer, mindful of her wrist. “For...what?” he whispered back, nuzzling her hair with his nose. 

Fuck. She smelled _really_ good now...like sex, and like... _him_. He really didn’t want her to bathe.

“For being here...with me. For taking care...of me. For…” she couldn’t finish the sentence, but it was okay. He completely knew.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said softly, then stepped under the shower so they were both covered by the water. “Watch your wrist,” he said, then grabbed a bottle of body wash from the ledge. He popped open the cap, then squirted some soap onto his palm.

“Inuyasha,” she began.

“Nope,” he said,” let me do this for you. Please?”

Kagome turned to face him on her wobbly legs; she saw the pleading look in his eyes, the way his face pursed in concern for her; she could practically hear the whine at the edge of his lips. How could she say no?

“O—okay,” she said, and stood still as his hands began to roam her body, gently washing all parts of her. He paid extra attention to her breasts, her belly, the soft swell of her sex. He heard her moaning as he touched her, and he’d be lying if the sound didn’t go straight to his dick. 

Yes. He was ready to take her again. But she was still wobbly, and unsteady, and needed to lie down, sleep a little more. 

But maybe later....

“All done,” he said suddenly, his voice choking. He stepped away to let her rinse off. Kagome reached for the body wash herself, her eyes bright. 

“Can I?” she said. 

He didn’t want to. Not because he _didn’t want to,_ but the scent of the body wash was a little overwhelming and he didn’t want to...erase _her_. 

But he also understood this was mutual, and she _needed_ this as much as he did.

“Keh,” he said. “Just be mindful of your arm.”

“I will,” she said. She handed him the wash, then held out her palm. “Here,” she said. He shook the bottle, then squeezed the wash out into her hand.

Kagome’s touch was gentle, yet diligent; she made sure to wash every bit of him, even the soft hair at the base of his shaft. He quivered when her tongue darted out to taste him there; he didn’t miss her devilish little smile.

When she was done, she stood, and stepped back to appreciate her work. “All done,” she said. “Now you rinse off.”

Inuyasha obeyed, allowing the hot water to run over her body. He smiled, closed his eyes, then grinned even wider when he felt Kagome come in and mold herself to his chest. “Come on,” he said gently. “Let’s get out, get dried off, and see if we can’t find you some breakfast.”

Kagome nuzzled him. “Room service,” she said. “I don’t want to leave this room for a second until I’ve had you again.” She paused. “And food, and a nap,” she added. “So...yeah. I don’t want to leave until you’ve fucked me again, we’ve had breakfast, and we’ve slept.” Her eyes suddenly gleamed.

“Although, not necessarily in that order.” Now she grinned. “And I’m up for multiple iterations of any of those things.”

Inuyasha laughed, and laughed, and kissed her, deeply, soundly, profusely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome discuss their new...whatever this is. Kagome makes Inuyasha do something that he's grumbly about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Here is the conclusion to Black Diamond! Just a little wrap-up epilogue. I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> The passages in this chapter are from Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ , [Chapter 58](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/1342/1342-h/1342-h.htm#link2HCH0061).

For the second time that day, Kagome opened her eyes to a warm body tucked into her side. She smiled, and rolled over so that she was now the one snuggling him. She made sure that her wrist was carefully elevated—his chest was an excellent way to both take care of her injury and get close to her…

Wait. What _was_ he, anyway?

They’d flirted; she skied and injured herself; he found her, took care of her, slept with her, then _slept with her_ , then fed her again, then slept with her again. And now…

“Kagome.” His voice was low, and soft, near her ear.

She turned her head slightly; their lips met. “Hey,” she breathed, “you slept, too?”

He grinned. “I did.” He kissed her again, and Kagome’s heart beat out of rhythm wildly. He must have heard it, because he pressed his lips against hers harder, more passionately. Kagome let out a little moan, and his tongue dove into her mouth, exploring delicately, far different from the way he had earlier.

She...she could get used to this. Whatever…

“Inuyasha?” she asked hesitantly, pulling away from him, but cupping his face with her good hand. “Can—can I ask you something?”

He tried to kiss her again, but she shook her head slightly, and he made a sound that was an _awful lot_ like a whine. “What’s up?” he replied. “You can ask me anything.”

“What...what are we doing?” She had to know. If this was a ski trip thing, a wild fling, a college thing, an I-want-to-marry-you thing…

She had to know.

He grinned at her. “Well, we _were_ sleeping.” He leaned in for yet another kiss, and still she shook her head. This time he growled at her, but maintained his distance.

“You know what I mean,” she replied. “What is this?” When he merely blinked at her, huge golden eyes gleaming in the low light of the room, she huffed. “Is this a one-night, one-time-thing? A I-feel-sorry-for-Kagome-because-she-got-hurt-and-it’s-my-fault thing?”

Inuyasha growled again. “It’s nothing like that,” he said sharply, “don’t you know that?”

“I don’t know anything,” she shot back, “except that we flirted, you came here, took amazing care of me... _really amazing care_...and now we’re back in bed again.” She paused. “So, I feel like I have the right to know. What does _this_ mean to you?”

He paused. “What...does it mean to you?” he asked cautiously.

“I asked you first, for a reason.” Her face was set. He wasn’t going to get anything out of her.

Inuyasha scoffed. “I don’t just sleep around, ‘Gome. I don’t just have sex with girls because I feel sorry for them, or because I feel like shit. I have sex with girls because I like them. A lot. I’m attracted to them. A lot. I might even be…” He trailed off.

“Might even be what, Inuyasha?” she asked. 

“I have sex with girls I’m in love with,” he said in a rush.

Kagome’s eyes grew wide. Inuyasha...in love...with _her_?

When she didn’t say anything right away—she was too shocked and needed a moment to collect herself—Inuyasha’s ears drooped. “Silly, right?” he said, getting up. “I’ll get my stuff, and let Miroku know he can send Sango back. I’m sure that she’s anxious to get back in here for her things.”

“Wait,” Kagome said suddenly. She gripped his arm with her left hand. “Wait.” He paused, legs dangling off the bed, and turned back to look at her.

“I have had a crush on you for I don’t know how long,” she confessed. “I’m still having trouble believing that you’re here, honestly, and that we just...did...what we did. Because you’re _you_ , and I’m _me_ , and…”

“What do you mean, ‘you’re you’?” Inuyasha asked, turning and kneeling on the bed. “Kagome, do you have _any idea_ how into you I am? Fuck, I just confessed I’m in love with you! I think I have been since the first time I saw you. At that party, talking with Kōga, the bastard, wearing that red sweater and looking so good I immediately wanted to know who you were. Why do you think I joined the gaming club? Came on this trip? Fuck, it was all to get close to _you_ , to get to know _you_.”

He leaned down so they were face-to-face. “What _this_ is, Kagome? I hope it’s real, and lasting, and isn’t gonna disappear once we get off the bus back at school. I hope it’s...well, fuck.” He laughed a little. “I hope it’s for a long, long time.”

Kagome looked into his bright, earnest eyes; she saw his hopeful grin, the one fang poking into his lower lip. She saw his ears, facing her and twitching nervously. She saw his hands: large, gentle, longing to reach for her. 

Kagome saw it all, and she knew.

“Yes, Inuyasha,” she breathed, “ _yes_. I will be with you, and yes, I hope it’s for a long, long time, too.” 

She tilted her face up to his; he dropped his lips onto hers with a sweet, loving kiss. Kagome wrapped her good arm around him, drawing him back to bed, so she could show him just how grateful she was that he’d noticed her, he’d pursued her, and that, above all, he loved her.

“Hey, Kagome,” he whispered against her lips.

“Yes?” she whispered back.

“If this is a forever thing,” he said, “would you consider another winter trip with me?”

Kagome pulled away. “I’m not going skiing again, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha grabbed her around the middle before she could get up and nuzzled her shoulder. “I’m not talking about skiing, silly girl,” he said huskily. “But maybe you might want to go snowshoeing with me? When your wrist is better?”

Kagome whirled around in his arms so they were face to face, nearly forgetting to mind her injury. “You...want to go snowshoeing...with _me_?” She couldn’t believe he had remembered.

“You...the first morning we were here…” he said hesitantly. “You wanted to ask me, right?”

“I did,” she replied, again surprised at his apparently excellent memory.

“And I made you ski, and you got fucking hurt, and I know you said it’s not my fault but I still feel that way. So please,” he added, a slight whine in his tone, “please. Next time, let’s do something that you want to do, okay?” He lowered his eyes. “I’ve...never snowshoed before,” he said honestly. “So maybe you could...teach me?”

Kagome squealed and kissed him so hard they both fell backward onto the bed. She kissed his lips, his nose, his eyes, his adorable ears...anything she could reach.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she moaned softly as he growled and began to lap at her throat, “I only have sex with boys I’m in love with, too.”

* * *

The fire was blazing; the hot chocolate was piping hot; and Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggled up under a thick, fluffy blanket in a huge easy chair in the great room of the hotel. Kagome’s wrist was rewrapped and snug in a sling; she’d taken some painkillers (finally) and was a little drowsy, but cuddly and comfortable, nestled in Inuyasha’s lap, his arms securely around her as he held the book in his hands and read to her:

 _“If you_ will _thank me,” he replied, “let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your family_ owe _me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of you.”_

“Kagome, really?” he groused. “I have to read this?”

She giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek. “Yes,” she said. “Until my wrist is healed? You owe me _all the things_. And that includes all the Jane Austen I want.”

“Why can’t _all the things_ just mean _bedroom things_?” he asked, whining a little. But she kissed him again, and he grumbled, but settled back down to keep reading.

_Elizabeth was too much embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause, her companion added, “You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever.”_

“That’s the truth,” he said. “ _My_ affections are unchanged.” He paused, leaning down to kiss her. “Maybe this shit’s not so bad after all.”

“Hush,” she said, accepting his kiss and giggling. “Read.”

Inuyasha looked at the next words, started a bit, and began to read, his voice cracking with emotion now.

_Elizabeth, feeling all the more than common awkwardness and anxiety of his situation, now forced herself to speak; and immediately, though not very fluently, gave him to understand that her sentiments had undergone so material a change, since the period to which he alluded, as to make her receive with gratitude and pleasure his present assurances. The happiness which this reply produced, was such as he had probably never felt before; and he expressed himself on the occasion as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do. Had Elizabeth been able to encounter his eye, she might have seen how well the expression of heartfelt delight, diffused over his face, became him; but, though she could not look, she could listen, and he told her of feelings, which, in proving of what importance she was to him, made his affection every moment more valuable._

“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured suddenly, “Also like Darcy...in telling you how I feel...that’s how important you are to me, too.”

And he closed the book, placed it on the side table, then cupped her face gently in his hands. “Do you see my face,” he whispered, “how in love I am with you? And just how happy it makes me to hear you say that?”

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, and he covered her lips with his.

The kiss was soft, and sweet; it held the promise of the present, but more importantly, the knowledge that in the future, when they stepped off the bus at school, when they went back to their lives, they would be doing so, together.

“So _there_ you two are!” exclaimed a shocked voice. Inuyasha and Kagome parted, and looked up. Miroku and Sango were standing over them, grinning furiously. 

“We were wondering when you might finally come out for some fresh air,” Miroku said, teasing them. Sango leaned forward and ruffled Kagome’s hair affectionately. 

“How’s your wrist, Kagome?” Sango asked.

“Better,” Kagome replied. “Inuyasha’s been taking good care of me.”

“I’ll bet he has,” murmured Miroku. Sango hit him, but Inuyasha flashed him a toothy grin. “Will you be coming back to our room anytime soon?” he added.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha said slowly, “about that…”

“Well, well, well,” said a wickedly rough voice. “Look who it is. I thought for sure you were just all beat up from me kicking your ass soundly on the slopes the past two days and too embarrassed to show your face again.”

Kōga had joined Sango and Miroku, and now also looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. He flashed them a large, toothy grin. 

Kagome let out a little squeak of embarrassment, but Inuyasha laughed.

“Keh,” he retorted. “You might have had a day on the slopes, but to me?” He turned and looked at Kagome; she glowed with all the happiness of a new-found love. 

“Being here with the girl I love is more of a rush than conquering any Black Diamond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you liked this little foray into InuKag ski culture--I know that I definitely did.
> 
> As always, I'm endlessly grateful for all the feedback you've left on this story--I love to know what readers are thinking, as it helps me shape ideas for future stories (or maybe even another iteration of this story...👀). So _thank you_ , everyone, so much for reading! I will see you again very, very soon...


End file.
